The Bet
by tapoutmaster
Summary: During an after night binge with Derek and Reid, Emily lets out a secret that could change her and JJ's life forever. Meanwhile, she learns a secret about her friends, too. Beta'd and reposted. Emily/JJ Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm posting this again, but I had it beta'd and when I went to upload, the document manager wouldn't cooperate, so I had to take it all down and repost. Let a PM or review and tell me what you think because I love feedback!

P.s. I am working on chapter two and should have that uploaded soon!

The Bet

Chapter 1-

Emily's POV

I was sitting around the table with Morgan and Reid after a long case. Hotch gave us sometime off so we all decide to stay in Vegas for a day or two. We just had a case that was hard on all of us. It was harder on me because I fit the UNSUB's victimology. I would have been dead if it wasn't for the team and JJ. I took another shot of Jack Daniels. It burned going down.

"Emily, you should slow down."

I looked over at Reid then at Morgan. I took another shot glass. As I raise it, I smile at them then take the shot. I slammed the glass down on the table.

"Nope I don't think so. I need this after the day I had. I also need her."

"Her?" Morgan asked in bewilderment.

I didn't realize I just said that. The guys were waiting for me to explain. See when I get to the point where I know that am sloshed, I let my defensive walls down and open my mouth.

"Forget about it, Morgan."

"No Emily. What do you mean _her_?"

"Can you forget it? It has nothing to do with you or Reid."

"If it involves you, then it has everything to do with me and Reid."

"It's my fault that I fell for her on the first day at the BAU."

I lay my head down on the table; I close my eyes to remember that day.

_**Flashback-Emily's POV**_

_**As I stood in SSA Hotchner**__**'s office explaining to him about my transfer, he actually looked really confused about this situation I put him in. There was a knock on the door. I turned around. Standing in the doorway was the blonde, blue eyed woman of my heart with files in her hand.**_

_**"Hotch we need you in the conference room."**_

_**"I'll be there in a second."**_

_**As the women was about to leave she looked at me with a smile, that took my breath away. I really hope that Hotch and I can fix this problem so I can get to know that beautiful woman.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I open my eyes, as I lift my head the boys were looking at me if I had turned into Cyclops. I can tell they want more information on this topic that I started. I never told anyone that am gay and here I am telling two men I work with that am in love with a woman on our team.

"Emily, we are here for you. We know that you're in love with JJ."

I looked over at Reid who had a smirk on his face.

"How?"

"It's the way you look at her, when she speaks your attention is always on her no matter what she is talking about."

"And when she walks in a room your eyes follow her and she is the only one there. No one else matters when you're around JJ."

The two men that I grew to love like brothers explain to me that it wasn't hard to figure out that I got it bad. If those two know maybe she does too, I started to panic like hell. I guess the boys could tell.

"Emily, JJ doesn't know because she isn't good at profiling like we are."

"Yeah, well I have no idea what to do."

"You'll think of something," Morgan offered.

"Did you see the hurt in her eyes, when I pushed her away after she found me?"

"Emily, she doesn't blame you. She knows that you're upset."

"Yeah. And here I am down here getting drunk as hell, while JJ probably is pissed off at me when I didn't want to hangout with her."

"No she isn't. She is probably really hurt; she wanted to be there for you."

"Yeah, and I pushed her away."

"Emily, I will make a bet with you"

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet you that you need to tell JJ how you feel"

"What no I won't do that"

"Yes you will. If you do this bet, Reid and I will give you all our vacation time"

"What!"

"Shut up Reid"

"If I do this, what is it in for you guys?"

"The satisfaction of you being happy"

"Yeah right Morgan. Well really what do you want?"

"Emily, you're like a sister to me so, I know what's it like to love someone and be scared to tell them but you never know if it will turn out either way in the end."

I saw the serious in Morgan's eyes when he gave his speech. I knew Morgan was hiding something. Reid had a huge smile on his face.

"He is right Emily. In the long run everything will turn out to be perfect."

I sat there looking at my co-workers wondering what was going on with these two. Reid was sitting there smiling, Morgan was staring at Reid.

"What is with you two?"

"Reid and I are together"

My mouth dropped open in surprise. I couldn't believe my ears: Morgan and Reid were a couple! No wondering they both seem to be happy.

``How long"?

"I had always found Morgan to be handsome, but I never thought Morgan would feel the same. But after Tobias Hankel and trying to get clean… Morgan came one day to my house and confronted me, I told him that it helps me forget him."

"That's when I knew that I should let Reid in on the secret. From the moment he started working on the team, my heart was always his, so I ask him to be with me."

Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid on the lips. Seeing those two as happy made me think there was a chance for me. Well if I took this bet, it could go two ways: First, that JJ feels the same, but the second could be that I ruin the best friendship that I ever had. Well what are risks if you don't take them?

"Okay I will take the bet you have given me."

Morgan and Reid smiled, knowing that their plan worked. Emily took one last shot of Jack and tried to figure out a method of attack so the plan would work.

Authors Note: Hope you guys like this chapter am working on the others but my ideas are not working right now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

JJ's POV

JJ walked into her hotel room which she shared with Emily, She turn the lights on, slipped of her jacket, and threw her keys on the nightstand. JJ layed on her bed and thought about what happen tonight.

Flashback

JJ and the team were racing againset time, she knew Emily didn't have much and the team were tracing the steps of how Emily was taken right from them. She looked up at the unit cheif.

"Hotch we need to hurry"

"I know but we have nothing to go on"

"Oh yes we do!"

JJ and Hotch looked up and saw Reid walk in with a smile on his face. Morgan was right behind him.

" The UNSUB took Emily becuase she fit the profile, but he didn't know she was a FBI"

"Reid come on we have no time get to your point" 

Reid was taken aback by JJ's motivation in finding saw something in her eyes that he never saw scared the hell out of him,he saw rage and fire in them.

Flashback ends

It's been less than three hours since Emily has been found, we were so close of losing her it was near the breaking point for the team. It scared the hell out of me just thinking about losing Emily my heart sinks. Five hours and counting that Agent Prentiss has been does she do this to me make me worry, make me care so hurts knowing that seeing one of my friends in trouble, that there is no way to help her. 

My Life has always been easy to follow, easy to live, just plain easy. My job at the BAU is the Media Liaison, who picks out the cases that the team goes to. I talk to the press and the victims familys to comfort job is not that easy but its good to know how to read some people, but tonight with Emily something was off. I wish my brain knew what it is with her. Don't get me wrong Emily is a big girl, she can take care of herself but she does have her walls up and I am scared, that she will do something stupid or keep everything in. Since Emily join the BAU my life has been upside down.

Flashback-

I was in the bathroom cleaning up after I got attacked by the dogs in the barn. I couldn't beleive that this what happened Reid is gone and I am scared. I look up in the mirror I saw a image of the dog starring at me, I reach over and grab my gun swiftly turn around, alomost pulled the trigger.

" whoa JJ it's just me"

" Oh Emily"

"Are you okay Jenifer"

"Yeah I am fine"

"I am going to do interviews tomorrow why dont you come with me"

"Well I gusse I can"

Emily turn to leave JJ, but JJ stop her.

"Emily how does this not get to you?"

"What do you mean?"

" you just got off a desk job, and seeing this everyday, you never flinch"

Hotch walks up behind her

" She's right you know, you never flinch"

"well i can compartmentalizes better than most people."

_**End flashback**_

I look at the clock only a hour has passed, I couldn't take this stress anymore. I walk over to the night stand and pick up my cell phone. I paced back and forth opening and shutting my cell, debating on texting Emily to see if she is alright.I couldn't take it anymore so I flip my phone open and text

"Hey" then press send.

I was still pacing around the my phone didn't go off I knew that she was busy getting drunk. Emily always did that even if she knows she can always come to me.  
>She frustrates me so much, I care way to much for is always there for me when i need someone why won't she let me be there for her.I couldn't wait any longer I had to see her, I need to see her. I grab my room key and left the room.I was getting in the elevator my mind was racing I have no idea what am going to say to her.I just want to let her know i am there for i reach the main floor i started to get butterflies in my stomach.I walk out off the elevator and went to the bar I see Emily with Morgan and Reid laughing. <p>

JJ saw Emiy downing another shot of this is going to be fun. JJ stood there watching her watching her walked over to her three friends, They all look up to see that I was there. 

"Hey Emily" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Bet Chapter 3

Emilys POV

Emily, Reid and Morgan were just laughing about Reid's and Morgan's first date till she had a feeling that someone was watching could feel eyes on her and it didn't scare her it made her feel safe. She looked around but couldn't see anybody she knew. Morgan saw this.

" Emily what is it?"

" I don't know it feels like somone is wacthing me."

"Is that a good thing"

Reid knew it was JJ cause he saw her walking in and her eyes fell on knew that JJ didn't see him wacthing watched her stalk over to them, he couldn't help but think deep down that JJ loves Emily.

"Hey Emily"

Emily, Morgan and Reid looked up, they looked up JJ was standing there.

Emily couldn't breath, she didn't know what to do cause there was the person she had hopelessy fallen in love with.

"JJ why don't you join us, and have a drink" asks Morgan.

Emily shot her head up and saw Morgan smiling.

JJ pulled out the empty chair and sat down.

"What were you guys talking about"

"hmmm nothing JJ, hey Reid care to dance baby?"

Reid nodded, he got up and grab Morgan's hand. The both men got up.

"Sorry ladies but the D-man needs some loving from his Pretty boy"

Morgan wink ant them but mostly at Emily. He turnd around and left with his genius boy.

JJ sat there stunned wondering what the hell was that. Emily just took another shot of jacks.

" Umm what was that about?"

" I think that was Morgan telling you that Ried and Himself are offically a couple"

" What really, that's great i'm happy for them."

" JJ, I thought you were going to the room. You said you were super tired after the case."

JJ mentions, "I had gone to the room but I couldn't sleep. I was still thinking about the case and what happened, you know, you getting kidnapped and all."

Emily says, "I know that this case was hard and you and all and I am sorry if I made you worry too much. Honestly JJ I don't put you in that position on purpose."

JJ suggests, "All I ask as that you be more careful you have been my best friend since the day I saw you in Hotch's office ."

There was a moment of slience. Emily was thinking of the right way to phrase that she likes JJ as more than just a friend.

Emily was about to just come right out and say it when JJ's phone rang.

JJ saw that it was Will and picked up.

Will says, "Hey JJ, Henery wants to say goodnight."

Will handed the phone to Henery

"Hey mom."

"Hey my big boy how was your day?"

Emily heard her say Will and her heart broke in two. How could she have been so stupid, as long he was in her life she would always see her as just a friend.

As JJ's conversation goes on she hears JJ said Will again meaning that Henery must have handed the phone back to Will.

JJ says, "I love you too. kiss him goodnight for me."

Morgan and Reid came back from dancing and noticed that the mood had change.

She took a couple sips and threw some bills on the table.

To Morgan and Reid, since JJ was still on the phone she says

"I am going to go back up to my room. I am kind of tired. Could you tell JJ for me." 

Morgan saw the tears about to spill from Emily's eyes

"Yeah, but what happened?" 

Emily looked over at JJ

"Nothing important."

Then she gets up and walks up to her hotel room.

When JJ gets off the phone she asks

"Where did Emily go?" 

Reid shook his head, he just wanted them to be together.

"Up to the room. She said she was tired." 

"Oh."

The three of them talk a litlle then they to turn in for the night.

The next day they all board the jet JJ grabs Morgan by the arm

"Emily has been ignoring me since she left the bar last night. Do you think you could figure out why?" 

"Yeah, no problem."

As they get settled in the Jet Dave, Hotch, and JJ sit in one section playing a game of poker while Morgan, Reid and Emily were in the other section. Emily was listening to her music, when Morgan nudged her. she took off her headphones and Morgan started,

"You totally chickened out of telling JJ last night." 

Emily lower her head, Reid just stared at her.

"You promised you would. A bet is a bet."

Emily shot her head up, she looked right at Reid and at Morgan.

"It is kind of hard to tell her how I really feel with Will still in the picture.

Emily just took at breath, this is the hardest part to say.

"I heard her say I love you to Will last night. That is why I left." 

Morgan looks at Emily, he saw tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Morgan moved over to Emily, he wraps her arms around her.

"Emily, you know that Will is just the father to Henery, JJ does not think of him as more."

Emily smriked a little, the started to cry even more.

"Well that is hard to believe and I am very unconvinced with the conversation that I over heard last night."

JJ looked over where Emily was, the scence she saw broke her heart.

There was Morgan, he has his arm around Emily was she crying?

JJ didn't know what was going on with Emily.

When the plane landed everyone went their separted ways.

Author notes well chapter 3 down thanks to the help from my bet

reader. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this chapter I had writers block.I promise am woring on the next chapter now..thanks to my beta.

Chapter 4

JJ POV

JJ was at her desk going over the rest of the paper work. She couldn't get the thought of Emily curled up in Morgan's arms crying out of her head.

She knew that Emily wanted to tell her something, but damn Will had to call her. After Emily was gone, she decided to go up to the hotel room to talk with the brunette, but when she got there she was fast asleep.

Now she was sitting in her office worrying about Emily. She decided to text Emily

"Hey" she wrote and then press send..

JJ waited for an answer, but nothing came back. Then she tried to call. No answer.

JJ was about to go over to Emily's, but Hotch walked in to her office.

"We need to talk"

"Hotch, I need to go. I have something important"

"JJ, when were you going to tell that you had a promotion to the Pentagon"

JJ's face dropped and she fell back in her chair.

"Why would I have told you? I didn't take it."

"Well you are taking it. Strauss is making you"

"She can't do that."

"It's too late, she did. I don't know when you're leaving yet, but I'll let you know"

With that Hotch left JJ's office, but that didn't stop her about Emily.

She picked up her jacket and walked out of her office. She was going to pay a visit to her friend.

EPOV

I was lying on my couch thinking to myself. What did I almost do? Man, I almost told JJ how I felt about her. How could I have been so stupid? She would never want me, no one did. And besides she had Will.

I took a sip of my beer. Well this was my third beer, plus a quart of rum would really kill the pain. It didn't.

What if I just ended my life? She would never want me and she'd be better off anyway. And all the pain would definitely go away...

I got up and put on my song that I love so much. It reminded me of JJ.

I promised Morgan and Reid that I would sing it at the bar next time they do an open mike. I wouldn't be here for that.

I opened up my sliding door and walked out my balcony.

Maybe if I jumped no one will miss me.

I leaned over the edge and then I heard my name.

"EMILY"

JJPOV

I walked in and saw Emily bent way over the edge. All that I could do was to scream

"EMILY'

Emily turned around and saw me standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?

"Go away!"

"Are you drunk?'

Emily didn't answer. Instead she lifted one foot on to the ledge.

I slowly walked over to where the brunette was. If I moved quickly Emily could get spooked and jump.

"Em, come on! You really don't want to do this" I tried.

Emily turned slowly around so that she wouldn't fall.

"You, JJ, don't have the right to call me that."

I was taken aback from the hurt and anger in her voice.

"You know, when I looked out here, I realized that I am alone and that no one will love or miss me."

"Emily, listen to me! You have Garcia who is going to be devastated that you're gone. Then there is Morgan, who is like a big brother to you. You two are partners."

Emily laughed a little, but you could hear the tears in her voice.

"He has Reid now." she said, trying to say it coldly, but I saw right through it.

I began to cry.

"Then what about the most important person."

"Who?"

"Me"

Emily turned around with tears in her eyes and looked at me. I knew I had finally reached out to her so I held my hand for her to take.

She took it and I helped her down and we both sank to the ground crying.

I knew that I was sad because I had to leave her and the team.

I helped Emily up and carried her to the couch. I tucked her in.

"I'm sorry JJ." was all she said before she fell asleep. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. There was no chance that I was going to leave her tonight. If I hadn't come over Emily would've been dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

The Next Day I woke up with a hangover and I was lying on the in the hell did I get here? I didn't remember much at all except drinking… and JJ.

Oh my God! JJ! I threw myself out of the coach as a part of the memory came back.

"Whoa there, cowgirl, take a seat"

I turned around and saw JJ, standing with two cups of coffee. She gave me her famous smile that I fell in love with.

"You still here?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"Because of last night" I mumbled.

She walked over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me.

"Emily, you scared me to death last night. I thought you were going to jump."

I only nodded, knowing she wanted to say more. Then to my surprise she grabbed my hands.

"I love you Emily. You're my best friend and I couldn't lose you."

Those three words she said made my heart race, but then suddenly it felt like it was being torn out of me again.

She loved me, but as a friend. Not in the way I love her. Before I could say anything her phone went off.

"Hello"

She got up and started to pace back and forth.

"Yes sir! I will let the rest of the team know."

She hung up the phone and walked slowly over to me.

"We have a case"

So with that we both got up and got ready. I knew I had to tell Morgan and Reid that the Bet was off. There was no chance I could tell JJ how I felt about her when I knew she didn't feel the same.

…

EPOV

The case was hard, but we all made it through.

We were all on the plane, heading back home to the office.

I sat and watched her. More like staring at her. She was looking over some files with Hotch.

I felt the urge to tell her how beautiful she was and how much I just wanted to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, to spend the rest of my life with her, but I couldn't. It would be too humiliating so it was much better to just let it be. At least I had the alcohol.

After a while she saw that I was looking at her, because her gorgeous blue eyes met mine and she smiled.  
>I couldn't help it but I smiled back at her.<p>

JJ would never know what she did to me. How she made me feel. The love when she looked at me, the sadness over how I would never be good enough and the helplessness because I couldn't do anything about it.

I looked out the window, watching as the clouds passed by, when a voice startled me.

"Hey"

I looked up and saw Morgan placing himself on the chair opposite mine.

"Morgan, I am calling of the bet." I said shortly, not wanting to argue about my choice, but of course Morgan wouldn't stop at that.

"You can't. You need to tell her"

I stood up. I didn't need to hear this because I knew what I was doing and it was my life. I knew what was best for me. But Morgan grabbed my arm, stopping me from getting away.

"Let go Morgan. Now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"NO! You need to say something. I see the way you drink. You're hurting!"

By now everyone on the plane were looking at us. Even her.

"WHY SHOULD I? I'D BE HURTING EVEN MORE. SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

With that I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked away, tears burning in my eyes.

JJPOV

I was looking over some files with Hotch, when I felt someone watching me.

I looked up and saw that Emily was looking straight at me. I smiled at her and was pleased to see that she smiled back.

I knew that when we got back Hotch needed to talk to Strauss, but I didn't want to leave.

All of a sudden I heard someone shouting. I looked up and was met by Morgan and Emily screaming at each other.

All you could hear was Emily screaming:

"WHY SHOULD I? I'D BE HURTING EVEN MORE. SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

Then Emily pulled away with tears in her eyes, and went to the back of the plane.

I wanted to follow her, but I was too shocked by her outburst and what she had said. What did she mean with 'She doesn't love me'?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJPOV

I was in my office finishing my paper work when I heard footsteps behind me and saw Hotch. 

"When do I leave?" 

"You've been ordered to be there at the end of the week." 

I was taken aback and turned around to face him. 

"What? I have to train a replacement." 

"I'm not replacing you JJ. I'm hoping to get you back" 

Hotch handed her an exit interview. 

"Strauss wants you to fill it out and be honest." 

I took the sheet, tears starting to form in my eyes. 

"I was hoping I could do something about this and I'm sorry that I didn't." 

We both looked down at the bullpen as the team gathered. I noticed that Hotch had tears in his eye. 

"How am I supposed to tell them I'm leaving when I don't want to go?" 

Hotch reached out for my hand and shook it. 

"I'm going to miss you, JJ" 

With that he retreated to his office. I then sat down and filled out the  
>interview.<p>

EPOV

We were gathering all our jackets and were waiting to get out of there. 

We saw Hotch exiting JJ's office and he retreated to his. 

Morgan put his bag down and looked at us. 

"What's going on?" 

"Don't know" 

"Emily, I'm sorry about what happened the plane. I'm just so worried about you." 

"I know Derek, but I'll be fine." 

Before he could reply JJ came out of her office and walked down to the  
>bullpen where we stood, patiently waiting to know what was going on.<p>

JJPOV

Well here goes nothing. I walked over to my teammates, my family. 

"Guys I'm leaving. I got a promotion to the Pentagon." 

Everyone was in shock. You could tell that Rossi pretended to be stoic, Morgan was upset, Garcia was crying and Spencer looked like he was going to have a heart attack. 

"They can't just take you away" 

I walked over and gave Spencer a hug with tears starting to fall. 

Emily didn't say anything at all. I could see the wheels turning.

"Emily"

But she still didn't move. I think she was in shock until I felt a soft pair of lips on mine.

EPOV

Oh my God! Did I hear right? JJ was leaving the BAU. 

My Heart was pounding and I didn't know what to do. 

All I could think of was that she was going to be gone.

"Emily"

I looked up and I didn't know what came over me. I walked over to JJ and kissed her. 

The kiss was amazing. I slowly opened her mouth with my tongue and her tongue slipped into my mouth. She was kissing me back. 

As the kiss ended we both opened our eyes. I was starring into her blue eyes with tears streaming down my face. 

"I Love you Jennifer Jareau" 

Then I turned around and walked away from her.

JJPOV

All I could think of was that there are lips on my lips. They were Emily's. 

When I opened up my eyes I saw tears in hers and then she surprised me again. 

"I Love you Jennifer Jareau" 

With those three words she walked away. 

I just stood there stunned. I couldn't find the words. 

"Ummmm, did Emily just kiss me and say that she loves me?" JJ asked. 

"I think she did" smiled Garcia. 

I noticed that Morgan ran after her, but I was hot on their tracks.

EPOV

All I needed to know was that I had to get out of here, but no such luck. 

Morgan was right on my tail. 

"Emily what was that? You kissed JJ and told her you love her" 

I stopped and look at him. He was out of breath. 

"I don't know… It just happened, okay?" 

"No it's not okay. Get your butt back in there and explain yourself to her." 

"What if I don't, Morgan? Do I lose the BET?"

"EMILY!"

Morgan and I both stopped and turned around and there was JJ with tears in her eyes.

JJPOV

I caught up with Emily and Morgan. They were fighting about something. 

When I got closer I heard Morgan telling her to explain herself to me. 

Then came something that I never expected to hear. 

"What if I don't Morgan? Do I lose the BET?" 

My heart sunk. It was just a bet for her to kiss me. 

That did it! All hell was going to break lose. 

I turned around the corner.

"EMILY!"

Both of them turned around and saw the anger and tears in my eyes. 

"A BET! THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU, EMILY?" 

Morgan came between Emily and me. I pushed him out of the way.

"JJ…."

"DON'T YOU JJ ME, MORGAN!"  
>He backed away and moved aside. By now the whole team was out in the hallway. <p>

I didn't really care anymore who heard this. I'd had enough. 

"REALLY EMILY? ALL THIS TIME I FELT EMOTIONS TOWARDS YOU, LIKE I CAN'T EAT,OR SLEEP, AND YOU FINALLY KISS ME. IT MADE ME FEEL WARM INSIDE AND GAVE ME BUTTERFLIES. I REALLY THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR ME BUT ALL I WAS, WAS A STUPID BET!"  
>Emily tried to say something, but I just had to keep going to show her that she had ruined my life.<br>"WHAT DID YOU WIN EMILY, HUH?" 

She just stared blankly at me, then to Morgan. 

"WELL ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU WIN?" 

Morgan spoke up and answered for her. 

"She got mine and Reid's vacation time that we had saved up." 

"You two don't have vacation time at all." 

Hotch spoke up, everyone looked at him. 

"REALLY? VACATION TIME THAT THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE? YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK MORGAN? YOU ARE IN A SECERT RELATIONSHIP! HE IS NOT WITH REID."

"Whoa there JJ… Morgan and I are even tighter. We are actually engaged" 

I turned around and looked at Spencer. Deep down I knew that Emily and Morgan were not together. 

"SHUT UP SPENCER!" 

I could tell Morgan was having enough of this outburst. 

"That's enough, JJ" 

He thought he was going to get the last word in this, but I was not done. 

"NO YOU LISTEN! AND ESPECIALLY YOU EMILY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS JERKING ME AROUND LIKE I'M A TRAIN MONKEY. EMILY, I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE. I EVEN LEFT WILL TO SEE IF MY FEELINGS FOR YOU WERE REAL, BUT AFTER THIS WHOLE THING I KNOW I'M BROKEN" 

With that I turned around and walked away from her and the team.

EPOV

Okay what just happened? JJ blew, was what just happened. 

Wait Morgan and Reid didn't have vacation time? 

Everyone walked over to me, trying to comfort me. 

"Way to go pretty boy, letting the cat out of the bag."

"Sorry"

"Are you okay Emily?" 

"I'll be fine later. I have a plan and I need you guys to help me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JJPOV

It has been almost a week and I haven't talked with or seen Emily.

I have talked and seen the other members of the team, but not her.

Morgan explained a little about the bet. How Reid and Morgan bet Emily on telling me her feelings.

I took it the wrong way when I overheard their fight, but still they shouldn't have done the bet.

I was at the new job and it was different. I missed the team.

A lot of things had changed since I left. Reid and Morgan got married, Garcia and Kevin were having troubles and Hotch was seeing a new woman named Beth.

So tonight the guys were going to meet up at a local bar to grab drinks and relax.

Morgan said Emily wasn't going to be there. Apparently she had other plans.

I wanted to sit and talk to Emily. I just wanted us to work this whole thing out.

I didn't get why she would go through all the trouble with the bet and then walk away.

I needed to stop thinking about it, or I'd be thinking about it all night.

I got to the bar where everyone was.

Morgan got up and walked over to me.

"JJ, it's good to see you."

"You too Morgan"

We walked over to the team at the table.

"JJ."

"Hi Reid."

"Have you seen Emily?"

Everyone looked at me and I put my head down.

"I haven't seen her since Morgan's and Reid's wedding, but we didn't talk".

"JJ, she is destroyed. I haven't seen her like this."

Hotch had to say his two cents. Before I could reply a lady started to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our open mic. Tonight welcomes Emily."

My head shot up. It couldn't be my Emily. Well she isn't mine, exactly.

How wrong I was. On the stage the women I fell in love with appeared.

EPOV

Well tonight was the night that I was going to pour my feelings out to JJ.

See, we all planned this so that she could come and now I have to hold up my end of the deal.

I walked up on the stage and I looked for her. When I spotted her she looked more beautiful than I've ever seen her.

Her eyes met mine and I knew she wouldn't get up and leave.

"Before I start to sing I would like to say something. In the past couple of months I haven't been me because I fell hopelessly in love with my best friend. But I did something to ruin that love I had for her and our friendship. I'm here now to try to show her what she means to me. All I can say is that you can't help who you fall in love with. This song is called It Will Rain."

I looked over at JJ and I saw tears coming from her eyes. I knew I had to hold back.

The music started to play and I knew that this was now or never. I began to sing.

"If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have.<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh.<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making  
>To keep you by my side<br>And keep you from walking out the door."

As I reached the chorus, I saw JJ getting up and walking closer to the stage. I closed my eyes and threw all of my emotions into the chorus.

"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the same if you walk away.<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain.<p>

I'll never be your mother's favorite.  
>Ah, your daddy can't even look me in the eye.<br>Oooh, if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing.  
>Saying there goes my little girl<br>walking with that troublesome girl.  
>But they're just afraid of something they can't understand.<br>Oooh, well little darling watch me change their minds.  
>Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try.<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right."<p>

I saw that JJ had reached the middle of the bar floor and I jump down from the stage.

I walked over to where she was and took her hand. I started to sway with her, but I never stopped looking in her blue eyes. Then I finished of the song to her.

"Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the same if you walk away.<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain.<p>

Ooooh, don't just say  
>goodbye, don't just say, goodbye.<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right.<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby.<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the same if you walk away.<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain, rain..."<p>

After the music stopped I still kept eye contract with her.

"I love you Jennifer. You're my world and I'd do anything to let you know that I love you."

JJPOV

I can't believe that Emily had the guts to do this, and all for me.

I started to walk up to the middle of the floor. Emily saw this and she jumped of the stage and walk over to me.

We started to dance. She never broke eye contract with me and she threw all of her emotions into the last of the song.

I was now crying and she was too. She looked right at me and said:

"I love you Jennifer. You're my world and I'd do anything to let you know that I love you."

All I could do to respond was to kiss her. I leaned in to bring her lips to mine and when we met fireworks went off.

It was slow and steady. I was putting everything I had into the kiss.

Once we pulled away I looked right at her.

"I love you Emily and I will never leave you."


	8. Author's note

Authors note

This is my first complete story and is proud of it. i have more ideas for other stories thanks so much to my beta


End file.
